A Night of Passion
by TalvariSheElf
Summary: A couple of one-shots between my OC, Talya Conner, and Thorin. These are add on chapters to A Change of Fates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not my own, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this. (Though I wish I could.)

A/N: This is my first real attempt at serious smut, so let me know how I did!

* * *

"Promise me that you will follow after us once the beast lay dead." His voice was earnest. "I want to show you the halls of Erebor. I want to walk with you and tell you stories of my home. A home that I would hope you will one day share."

This was the closest thing he had come to speaking of a long-term relationship.

"What are you saying?" I asked softly.

"That I wish for you to be by my side." He answered, with no hesitation. My heart pounded in my chest. Thorin leaned forward, so very slowly, and captured my lips with his. When his tongue darted out and licked along my lower lip, I shuddered against him. In response, I nipped at lip and a low growl came from his throat.

"Talya…" His voice was warning, but I ignored it. I kissed him soundly on the lips and suddenly he pulled me to his chest, his tongue darting out once more to part my lips. I could feel his hardness pressed against me and I felt a warmth pool between my legs. As soon as he felt me brush against him, he pulled away abruptly and dropped his arms.

"Forgive me. It has been a long while since…" He trailed off and looked at me, lust in his eyes. "My control is not what it should be."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. I stepped close to him and kissed his lips gently, then along his jaw line. I nuzzled against his neck and, just as he had when we danced, he inhaled sharply.

"Talya… You do not understand…" His voice was breathy.

"What don't I understand?" I asked, pulling back. His eyes searched my own.

"I desire you, Talya. I can not begin to tell you how much. If I stay here with you…" He trailed off, swallowed thickly, and dropped his gaze. "I will not want to stop at tender kisses and soft touches."

"Then don't." I said simply. He raised his head slowly and our eyes met again. He seemed to gauge my seriousness. Without warning, he closed the distance between us and kissed me deeply. There was none of the previous hesitation, and I melted against him. His hands ran down my back, one coming to rest on my hip while the other trailed back up and fisted into my hair.

Between passionate kisses and caresses, Thorin led me to a short table in the back corner. As soon as my back touched it, he wasted no time in hoisting me up to sit on it.

He stepped between my legs, the bottom of my dress raising as he did. He leaned back to take in all of me.

"Beautiful…" He whispered softly. He leaned forward and seized my lips, his hands resting at my hips. His touches were feather soft as he ran his fingers up my side. I shivered in anticipation as his hand slowly made its way up to cup my breast. I sighed into his lips as he gently messaged the flesh he found there. Hesitantly, I pulled away, gently pushing his hand off. He watched with hooded eyes as I began to unlace the front of my dress. As soon as the fabric parted, I slowly pushed it down my shoulders so that my breasts were suddenly bare to him. I watched as he brought up his hand again and slowly reached out to cup my breast in his calloused palm. His thumb rolled over my nipple, the barest of touches, and I shivered.

He ducked his head down then, and, watching for my reaction, captured the same nipple between his lips. I arched my back towards him and he let it go with a soft pop. I began to unclasp his cloak and tug at his shirt, determined to see his bare skin. He smiled and let his cloak drop to the ground, then tugged the offending garment over his head. He dropped that, too, to the floor and my eyes raked over his chest. Just as in Rivendell, my eyes followed the dark trail of curled hair down into his trousers. There was a very noticeable bulge there.

Thorin returned to his place between my legs and our lips met once more. I shifted closer to him, reaching up and tangling my hands into his long dark hair. He wrapped one arm around my waist and, when I nipped at his lip again, he jerked me forward, his hardness pressing tightly against me. He thrust his hips out of pure instinct and shuddered. He broke his lips away from my own and began to kiss and lick down my neck. One of his hands began to slide down my leg and my breath hitched as his rough fingers touched bare skin. His hand slide up my dress and he paused in his administrations as he looked at me in wonder.

"So smooth," He murmured tenderly, running his hand up my leg.

His movement became unbearably slow as he passed my knee and his fingers crept towards my sex. My breath hitched as his fingers finally brushed along the outside of the fabric he found there. He cupped his hand over me and oh so gently palmed me. I closed my eyes and let out a long quivering breath. He leaned forward and began to kiss me again, the easy touch of his lips searing through me. So slowly, he began to tug at my undergarment. I lifted up enough for him to free it from my thighs and he quickly worked it down my legs and let it fall to the floor. His hand quickly returned to the space between my thighs, his thumb brushing so lightly over my clit. I exhaled sharply and once again, a very masculine and very self-satisfied smile graced his lips.

Thorin ducked his head forward and captured the nipple he had neglected earlier in his mouth and worked it between his lips as he slowly trailed a finger over my slit. He was being so gentle and moving so slow that a thought occurred to me.

"Thoin…" I said softly. He let go of my nipple and paused, looking up at me questioningly. I looked away from him, suddenly afraid of what he might think. "You don't have to be so gentle… I'm not... I mean… this isn't…"

He frowned, then he leaned back slightly, dropping his hand slowly.

"Talya… There is no need to feel ashamed. The race of Men are one of the few who actually hold their women to such concepts."

"Then why…?" I was blushing horribly now and he let out a long breath and shifted sheepishly.

"I have been told that… My… proportions can be… overwhelming." He explained. I frowned and he slowly reached over to take my hand in his. He brought it down and had me cup his hardness. He suppressed a shudder as he ran my hand over the length of him. I swallowed and wondered what he meant. I did not want to kill his ego, but to be quite honest, he was probably only of average length where I was from. He smirked knowingly, then guided me to wrap my fingers around his girth. Oh.

My thumb and middle finger did not meet. I squeezed him gently through the fabric of his pants and even when I tightened my grip, my fingers still did not touch.

He reached down and tugged my hand away, shuddering.

"I told you. My control is not what it should be." Thorin lifted his head and kissed me again, our eyes closing as our passion was renewed. With a sudden vigor, he slid his hand back up under my dress and began to slide a single finger up and down my slit. He tugged my hips forward again so that I was perched just as the edge of the table, then pulled away and watched my face hungrily as he slowly slid a thick finger into me. I let out a low moan as he unhurriedly began to work his finger in and out, his thumb once again coming up to brush my clit.

I reached for him desperately and he gladly stepped forward to brush his lips against my neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin there, and I moaned his name lowly. He laughed quietly and pulled out one finger only to replace it with another. He worked it back and forth for a moment, making it slick with my wetness. Again, he watched my face as he slowly slid both fingers into me. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, throwing my head back.

"Thorin!" I cried softly.

"You are so tight," He said softly, working his fingers in and out of me slowly. He began to brush his thumb over my clit quicker and my breath came in fast pants. When he curled his fingers up and brushed something deeply within me, I cried out and felt myself tighten.

"That's it, love," Thorins voice was low and husky. He pulled his fingers away again and I cried out for the loss. A different finger slid within me and, once more, he worked it back and forth. As soon as it, too, was slick, he began to gradually work three fingers into me. I closed my eyes tightly, flushed, and let out another low moan.

"Hush, hush." He crooned softly. I bit my lip at his warning, remember vaguely that the rest of the company was just on the other side of the door. He captured my lips in his and quickly began to curl his fingers up as he thrust them in and out of me. I moaned into his mouth as I felt myself begin to unravel. I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes firmly, trying so hard to stay quiet as I came, arching my back against Thorin. He slowed his hand, stroking me gently as I came down from my orgasm.

Thorin slowly pulled away and began to tug my dress up around my hips. Despite his warning that his control was not what it should be, I gave him a lot of credit just then. He paused once I was bare to him and he looked at me questioningly.

As an answer, I leaned forward and tugged at the laces on his breeches. I deftly untied them, then began to tug at the cords. Once they were loose, Thorin gently pushed my hands away and reached into his pants. He pulled his thick shaft from the confines of his trousers and watched as my eyes widened.

Unsurprisingly, he was not cut and as I had noticed before, he was of average length, but he was so very thick. I swallowed slowly and I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. I wondered what experience he had with my kind before to make him so cautious. I leaned forward and slowly grasped him in my hand, my fingers running over the smooth skin I found there. Thick hair curled around the base of him.

Thorin let out a shuddering breath. My name fell from his lips.

"Thorin, please." I said softly. His eyes fell to mine and he moved closer, once again tugging me so I was perched on the edge of the table. I dropped my hand from him and braced my arms on the table. He took up his place between my legs and we kissed tenderly. I felt the tip of his length brush between my lips and I opened my eyes to watch his face. Our eyes met and did not waver as he slowly began to press into me. I winced as his thickness began to stretch me and he stilled for a moment, concerned.

"Just give me a minute," I said softly, fighting to relax. He nodded slowly and ran a free hand down my arm. He kissed me slowly, sweetly, and I could feel myself began to relax around him. Inch by agonizing inch, he sank deeper until finally, he was fully sheathed with in me. He froze then and shuddered.

"For the love of Mahal," He murmured.

Thorin began to slowly work himself in and out of me. His hands dropped to my waist and he grabbed my hips in his large hands. At his urging, I began to roll my hips towards him, gasping at the feeing. I had never been with anyone who was so thick and I could feel the contours of his shaft as he thrust into me.

"Talya… Love… I'm not going to last long." He confessed as he stilled. He pulled out and I shivered at the sudden loss of feeling. He easily wrapped his arms around me and picked me up effortlessly in his arms. He lay me gently on the floor, quickly bundling his nearby cloak up and placing it under my head. He braced one arm as he guided himself between my legs again. Once he slid himself full within, he leaned over me, his arms baring his weight easily above me. As he started to move again, I began to thrust my hips along with him, matching his quickening pace. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

Thorin let out a long groan and suddenly, his rhythm began to slip. With a growl, he brought an arm up under my leg and tugged it up. The new angle was deeper and left me breathless as he began to brush against the spot his fingers had found before. I bit back a moan as he began to thrust faster and faster.

"Talya…" Thorin moaned loudly, a string of feverish dwarvish leaving his lips. He angled himself further and began to hit my sweet spot with a renewed desperation. He was practically shaking with the effort to hold out long enough to bring me to my release.

It did not take long. One thrust, then two, and suddenly I was crying out, tightening around him. He let out a long shuddering breath as he reached his own peak and I could feel the warmth of his release as he filled me.

Thorin half collapsed on top me, careful to not crush me under his weight. We stayed that way for a long while, both of us trying to catch our breaths. I could feel him begin to soften within me and he finally pulled away, rolling to his side. He reached for me and tugged me so that my head was on his chest. One arm wrapped around my shoulder and the other came up to gently run his hand over my head.

I lay there and listened to his heart beat and swore that I would find a way to save him and his nephews, even if it meant sacrificing myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not my own, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this. (Though I wish I could.)

This scene follows Chapter 50.

* * *

Thorin led me into the bedroom and closed the door quickly behind us. When he turned to face me, there was such lust there that my breath caught in my throat. He stalked towards me, eyes predatory, and I found myself frozen in place. He reached up and easily flicked open the clasp of my cloak, watching hungrily as it fell to the floor. A finger trailed down my neck and I shivered violently, my breath coming out ragged.

I stepped back then and undid the belt around my waist, then reached up to tug free my shirt. I let it fall to the floor and looked up to see Thorin watching me, tongue darting out to wet his lips. I undid the laces of my breeches and, as I had done before, I shimmied them down my legs carefully. He immediately crossed the distance between us and took my hips in his hands, tugging me so that my back was pressed tightly to his front. He growled as his arousal ground against my ass.

I arched my back as he worked a hand up to my breasts, fingers easily slipping under the fabric there. He caught a nipple between two fingers and worked it to a hard peak, lips trailing hot kisses along the juncture of my neck and shoulder. Teeth came out to nip roughly at the skin there and I moaned softly.

"You are wearing too many clothes, my king," I whispered throatily. Thorin pulled away long enough to jerk his own cloak away and tug his doublet and shirt off. He immediately came to me again, bare chest pressing against me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He darted his tongue out to lick along my lower lip before capturing my lips in his. He began to push me backwards as we kissed until the back of my thighs touched the bed. He paused long enough to haul me up on it and quickly climbed on top of me, pressing his hips into me so that his arousal ground against my center. I gasped at the contact and he let out a husky laugh.

Thorin began to kiss down my neck then, a hand trailing up to the bra I wore as my hands own explored his broad and muscular back. He hooked a finger into it and jerked forward, ripping the light material in the process. I nearly scolded him then, but he was quick to dip his head down and suckle lightly on a newly freed nipple. I closed my eyes tight at the sensation and arched my back, aching for more than just the brief contact that his hardness allowed for. My fingers dug into his skin and he hissed softly, nipping once more at my flesh. I tried to sit up then, tried to tug him to me so that I could once more meet his lips with my own, but he pushed me down easily, reminding me of how very strong he was.

"Stay," He growled. The sound made me shiver and I watched him slowly kiss and lick a long wet line along my still healing ribs, heading lower. His mouth reached the hollow of my hip and his tongue darted out to taste the skin there. I shivered and jerked away, the touch very nearly ticklish. Thorin brought his hands to my hips and stilled me easily.

"I said, stay," He commanded, voice so very deep. I watched, mouth dry, as he kissed lower and lower, mouth coming to rest just above the juncture between my thighs. I stilled and watched him, hardly able to breathe, as I realized what it was he planned on doing.

With his blue eyes staring up at me, he leaned forward to press a light kiss to fabric over my mound. I shivered and resisted the urge to arch into his touch.

Thorin alternated then between kissing my fabric-covered sex and the sensitive skin at the inside of my thighs. It seemed to take forever for him to finally trail his hands up and tug at my undergarments. He pulled them down slowly, kissing here and there until finally they were free. He crawled back up between my legs and glanced up briefly at me before he leisurely pressed a kiss to my lower lips. I moaned then and couldn't help but to buck my hips against his mouth.

He smiled against me and slid his tongue out, pressing the flat of it against my clit and slowly dragging it upwards. He repeated the motion until I was squirming under him, eyes closed tightly and chest heaving. I felt him slowly dip a finger between my folds and stroke me gently, coating his thick digit in the juices there, before he eased it inside of me. He worked it back and forth slowly before he began to curl it up, caressing the sweet spot he had found there before. His mouth descended on me then, lapping at me as he slid his finger within me.

A second finger was worked in along the first and before long, he had me breathlessly moaning his name. I could feel myself begin to tighten around him and suddenly, he latched his mouth over my mound and sucked, flicking his tongue rhythmically against my clit. I cried out and clenched my thighs tightly against him, arching my back as I came, eyes shut tightly. He eased back, only working his fingers slowly within me as I came down from my orgasm. He slowly withdrew them and I felt him move so that he lay next to me.

I opened my eyes to find him looking at me, eyes hooded, a satisfied smile on his lips. I felt myself flush as I glanced at his beard to find my wetness had rather thoroughly soaked the hair there. Thorin took note of this and brought the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth.

"You seem to be quite pleased with yourself," I said softly.

"Should I not be?" He asked, teasingly. "I rather enjoyed the act and, correct me if I am wrong, you seemed to rather enjoy it, too."

I smiled then and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He began to sit up then but I pushed him back and he looked up at me questioningly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked softly.

"Without a single doubt," Came his swift reply.

"Then close your eyes."

He did as I asked and allowed himself to relax. I pushed him so that he lay on his back and I began to tease him as he had done to me, kissing and licking along his skin, drawing ever lower. His breathed out raggedly and his eyes snapped open when I nipped lightly at his hip.

"Talya… you do not have to…"

I hushed him.

"I want to." I said softly, looking up at him. There was something that crossed his face when I said that and I frowned. He shifted uncomfortably and sat up slowly.

"No one ever has," He replied simply. "The dwarrowdams I have lain with found the act to be… disgraceful. And any woman of your race I lay with… they would not lower themselves to pleasure me in such a way. I learned well to use my mouth only because it was… necessary on my end for them to be willing to take my girth."

"So did you actually enjoy putting your mouth on me, then?" I asked, flushing slightly.

"I did." He admitted. "Pleasuring you so… watching you come undone. Knowing that I brought you to such heights…"

He trailed off and offered a small smile.

"Then lay back and close your eyes." I said, determined now. He watched me a long moment before he slowly lowered himself back to the bed and closed his eyes. I settled myself back between his legs once he had relaxed once more.

Our conversation had cooled his ardor some, his length only half hard. I trailed my fingers up his thighs slowly and smiled slightly when he jumped and let out an unbidden laugh, realizing that I had found a ticklish spot on the stoic king.

I worked my fingers back and forth on his thighs and lower stomach, drawing closer and closer to his shaft. I watched his hardness return in full force and only then did I finally palm the length of him. He let out a shuddering breath and thrust his hips against my hand. So very slowly, I wrapped my fingers as far around the base of him as I could and slid upwards, slowly cupping my hand around the tip of him before smoothing the moisture I found there down over the front of him. He let out a harsh breath, soft dwarvish falling from his lips.

I lowered my head slowly and darted my tongue out to taste the salty maleness of him. The second my tongue touched him, Thorin's hands darted down and fisted into the sheets. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the normally very controlled dwarf shake under me.

I lowered myself again and took the head of him in my mouth, tongue working at the extra skin there. He bucked his hips into my mouth and I slowly wrapped my fingers around him and smoothed my hand down to the base of him, pulling more of his foreskin back as I did so. I sucked so very lightly then and Thorin shuddered harshly. I began to repeat the motion again and again until he was growling and groaning under me. He let go of the sheets then, hands coming up to grip my head.

"Talya… For the love of Mahal…" His voice was nearly feral as he tugged my head up from its place in his lap. He sat up as he did so, pulling me into a frantic kiss. Teeth clipped against lips as he hurriedly pushed me back so he could mount me. One arm hiked my leg up around his hip while the other grasped his hardness and lined it up at my entrance. He pushed slowly until the tip slid easily between my lips, then released himself to fall forward, arm coming forward to bracing himself above me.

I cried out as, inch by inch, he entered me. We both shuddered when he was finally fully within me and he let out a guttural moan. He withdrew for mere seconds before he thrust his hips forward and buried himself, hard, to the hilt.

"Ah, Thoin!" I moaned and begged. "Please…"

He repeated the motion again and again. I writhed below him, matching his thrusts with those of my own, until we were both sweaty and hoarse from our throaty moans.

He pulled out of me abruptly and I gasped at the sudden lack of sensation.

"Turn," He rumbled, urging me to roll over. I rotated so that I was on my stomach and raised myself so that I was on my hands and knees. Thorin smoothed his hands down my sides before he took my hips in his hands. He easy found my opening and in one smooth motion, he was once more buried within me.

His thrusts were so hard, so fast, that it was almost painful and I cried out nearly endlessly as he pulled my hips back against him.

"I wish to fill you, Talya," His voice was nearly pleading. "I want to bury myself within you and take my release there."

His words sent a fire through me and I arched against him.

"Talya, I beg of you…"

He was frantic and I knew that he was just as close to his release as I was.

"Yes," Was all I managed to say. He groaned then and shuddered. His efforts redoubled as he thrust within me again and again, slamming into me so hard now that I could barely catch my breath. I felt myself tighten around him as he brushed the spot deep within me over and over that would push me over the edge.

"Tho…rin!" I called out as I finally reached my peak. I shuddered and twitched and damn near convulsed as I came around him. He gave a shuddering breath as my orgasm drew forth his own and he thrust once more, burying himself as deeply as he was able, stilling as he pumped forth his release within, exhaling sharply.

We collapsed then, a mess of sweat and tangled limbs. Thorin lay on top of me and, while he was heavy, I found that I did not mind his weight pressing against me.

He burrowed his face into my neck as he slowly caught his breath, beard tickling at the skin there. Once he was finally able to move, he slid out of me and rolled to the side, settling himself to lay, bonelessly, next to me.

I rolled to my back, wincing at the soreness that had already settled between my legs.

"Have I hurt you?" He asked, eyes watching me with concern.

"I'm a little sore," I admitted, "But do I really have to point out your size again?"

He grinned tiredly at me and drew me close to him. He planted a soft kiss to my lips and we curled close, exhausted, our passions sated.


End file.
